Frostfire
by Alcira
Summary: Here is Alcira and him who wrote this text is Disasteraang. He translated my „Frostfire"-FF for me. This small story revolves around the movie, but I also reffer to the books on which the movie is based. It only shall be a small alternative continuation focusing on the fact that no believe is equal to another. A romance for Jack and lots of light for you all :) JACK FROST X OC
1. Awaken

_Darkness..._

_The first he could remember... It took twenty years till he found back to the world of the mortals. The king of all our nightmares. Once he was different. Once he himself was some kind of guardian. But that was long, long time ago. Now the world only knows him as shadow. And where there is light there will always be his shadows. Uncounted wafting threads of the blood of the deepest darkness. Nightmare sand. He meanders to the smallest niches and corners of our mind. He is called Pitch, him who rules it._

_For myself Pitch wasn't more than a memory in the depths of my thoughts for a long time. Until the day that he took me out of my sleep. A sleep that took ages. I wore them out in the one darkness he calls home. Deep beyond the earth... unseen... unheard... but yet... the humans out there still believe in me..._

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»

The creature opened the eyes, big, golden yellow blazing eyes. Darkness gathered before her eyes just like a net. It released a deep growling out of her dry and parched throat. Nevertheless vibrated the air with the gruesome sound and the darkness, this unnatural, magic darkness retreated. The eyeballs of the creature twitched wildly as they searched for the source of this abnormal darkness and finally found it. The creatures gullet opened. „Pitch", blurted the being. It was the first word it said for about five-hundered years.

„Ah, you remember me", whispered the bogeyman with a voice that could cut through glass. It seems that no light ever enlightens this face, no sunbeam ever reaches the pale, gray skin.

„Why did you wake me?", was the creatures only question. Smoke crawled out the darkness and began to swirl around Pitch, just as his nightmare sand did before with the creature.

„I thought that I could pay one of my sisters a visit" He walked a semicircle around the creature that flashed him out of the dark.

„Sister?... Sister?!" The creature had to laugh loud, dry and hollow being called like this. „Tell me why you awakened me", it followed impatiently hissing.

Pitch narrowed his eyes. „You've slept for too long, my dear, way too long. I would claim that you even slept over the appointment of the first guardian", he answered while rubbing his chin with his slim, narrow hand. „And look at yourself, you became pretty small... the humans don't believe as strong as once, hm?" He grinned, but it vanished as the creature pounced fastly towards him. The bogeyman draw back immediately into the shadows, of which there were enough.

„Speak or vanish! I hate it to be awakened" Once again the air shaked under the sound of an angry growling.

„Well, well... I don't want to be impolite my dear. A new guardian has been announced, not too long ago", told Pitch. The creature widened its eyes; interest was glooming into them. „His name is Jack Frost, you shouldn't know him"

„I don't", was the short answer.

Pitch nodded and continued. „Jack Frost... he's a small, a very young spirit. The spirit of winter, snow and ice. First it seemed as if he had potential, well until he became guardian at least" Pitchs sight was darkened by a wave of wrath. „He prepared to oppose me therefore the guardians are already five"

„Tell me what you're up to, old shadow", growled the being.

„I want you to help me erasing them once and for all! Beginning with Jack Frost... and just tell me: who could do this better than you?" His voice seemed inviting and well articulated.

The creature breathed loudly. „That's true. Whom if not me... but why should I? What do I care about the guardians? Was it them who woke me up or you?" The eyes of the creature narrowed until they were just slim slots behind which the gold of the irides sparkled softly.

„If they did wake you? Of course not!" Pitch laughed. „Because they are no longer interested in you!", he shouted. „You slept! You was no longer a threat to them! And what did they before you went to sleep? Remember!", he demanded.

The creature growled now obviously angry. But was it anger against Pitch? Or at his words? The creature creeped in circles around the master of nightmares. „I remember", it whispered. „I remember", it roared.

Pitch smiled silently. He knew that now he had someone who would help him to reach his goal...

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»


	2. Snow

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«

„Hey, who threw that snowball, who was it?", shouted an about six years old boy towards his classmates. „Out with it!", he laughed and formed his own, icy projectile with his hands.

„What? I haven't done anything... it was Lily!"

„I didn't do anything, Adam you liar!", the accused shouted and looked around, searching for someone else who could have been the one who threw, before the snowball which the first boy had finished in the meantime hit her behind the head. „David!", she shouted while she bowed down and formed herself a snowball, screaming of laughter's.

„I wanna join, too!", Adam rejoiced. The whole thing took place a few days after the return of Pitch at the edge of Burgess, where no one spent a single thought on the bogeyman for years. Burgess was a small town and always had a cold and very frosty winter. Probably because it was the home of a very special guardian. That guardian was standing on a rooftop and looked smirking down, while throwing a snowball up and down in his right hand.

"Who want some, who hasn't got yet?", Jack Frost shouted and jumped down. Thanks to his wand he was able to fly and to travel without any effort, faster than every bird. They say that even the easter bunny isn't as fast as him, but you never should mention that in front of him.

„Jack Frost!", shouted a small girl that walked by, holding her mothers hand and pointing at the flying boy into his blue jacket.

„But Emily, there isn't anything", the woman answered, who tried to pull her obviously resisting daughter with her. Jack just laughed and threw another snowball at a second group of kids, who played in the nearby park. In no time there started a frosty battle between the two groups of kids.

„Snowballs, we need more snowballs!", one of the kids shouted.

„On their way!", Jack Frost answered; a wink with his staff was enough to form some snowballs and roll them at the feet of the children. This was how the winter spirit liked it, that was how he preferred it, because he had fun like this. The children laughter satisfied him and the cheerful screaming spurred him on to even more nuisance. „Watch out, avalanche ahead!", he shouted and let a lump of snow falling, exactly on two other kids who just wanted to retreat from the battle. Now they stuck in the snow pile, wriggling just like fish on dry. Meanwhile Jack jumped with another leap away, brightly laughing and totally satisfied with himself. His way led right through the towns shopping mile. „Attention, out of my way, oops, excuse please!", shouted the winter-spirit while dodging the cars and some citizens, who couldn't see him anyway if they where not children that believed in him.

He went out of the town towards the forest, a place which he liked very much. He flew to a lake, his preferred spot, and landed as he arrived on the thick ice, still laughing. „Whew, wat a day. Woe the teachers if they don't give snow-free tomorrow, I'll send a blizzard to the town", he cackled. Shortly after he saw that the three kids from before also reached the lake. Jack grinned and rushed over to them. The gust of wind he created with that ruffled their hair.

The boy called David shortly protected his face with his arm, looked up and twinkled bewildered. First the picture which the boy saw was blurry, but as it strengthened he stared surprised and fascinated at the young guardian. „Jack Frost…", he whispered and pointed at the winter spirit. „There stands Jack Frost!"

„At your Service!" The young guardian bowed actingly and still grinning.

The other two children turned around. „Jack Frost?", they asked for one voice.

„Yes, you just have to look close enough. Don't you see the snow swirl up, there he is!", David said with a bright voice that was shaking with excitement. Lily and Adam followed Davids view and after a few moments they twinkled before their eyes expanded and became large and shiny.

„Woa, there's a floating boy!", squeaked Lily while jumping up and down.

„There floats Jack Frost, idiot!", replied David dry.

„I wanna float too! Jack Frost make me float!", gasped the girl cheerfully while Adam still marveled. The winter spirit flew to her, grabbed her at her hips and whirled into the heights with her. She screamed in amazement and shouted: „Higher, higher!" None of them recognized that deep from the shadows of trees they were watched.

The evening fell when Jack said goodbye to the children which only reluctantly went home, but finally they left the lake. Jack still was grinning happily and lightly shook his head as he gazed after them. „Children", he said, turned around and stretched himself. Just as he wanted to dash away he stopped his motion. Until now he didn't seem to realize that he wasn't alone, yet. Jack looked around searchingly, but couldn't find anyone.

The young guardian strengthened his grip on the staff and stepped towards the forest. His feet probed through the frozen gras and soon the darkness of the forest surrounded him. He smelled the danger and his senses were on alarm readiness. Suddenly a rustle sounded from the shrubbery in front of him. „There!", he shouted and hurled a stream of ice by the top of his wand directly at the shrubbery in which it disappeared. The striking cracking and rustling that sounded at the same moment revealed to the guardian that he hit.

„Ha!" Jack jumped forward and pushed the branches of the bush aside… just to see a half frozen Rabbit that stared fearful at him. „Oh. Uhm… I'm sorry. I hope you are no acquaintance of the easter bunny", muttered the winter spirit excusing words and freed the rabbit from his ice-prison.

But he missed the silhouette of a shape that rise behind him. Two glimmering eyes fixated at him before a bright shine covered the surroundings in red light. The rabbit escaped in the instant it was capable to and Jack terrified turned his head but he was already hit. Something burning hot singed his shoulder and he screamed out in pain while he fell forward into the snow.

„I found you…", sounded a voice. Jack scrambled to his feet, his face twisted in pain, and saw that the bush burned. Fire. Fire hit him. His blue jacket was in rags at his shoulder and was still smoking.

„Who are you?!", shouted the young guardian challenging and held himself ready while starring at the burning shrubbery. The silhouette which the guardian recognized behind the blazing flames, sneaked out and began to take shape while Jacks eyes widened.

„How about... your worst nightmare?"

»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«•*•»-«


End file.
